This invention relates generally to a packaged drum set and, more particularly, to a substantially fully assembled packaged drum set.
Individual drums typically are obtained by either ultimate users or retail establishments in disassembled form within a shipping carton. Consequently, a user is faced with the often daunting and tedious project of completing assembly before a drum can be played. This problem is accentuated, obviously, when a complete drum set requires assembly prior to usage.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a packaged drum set which simplifies assembly and increases the desire of potential purchasers to acquire and subsequently use the drum set.